One Piece: Blader's Adventure
by William X
Summary: Read the adventures of my OC Blader. Fighting awesome villains and meeting cool new friends.
1. Meet Captain Viper

**Serpent Chain Saga, Captain Viper Arc, Episode 1: Meet Captain Viper**

(Blader's POV)

I walked out of my dojo, just having completed training and gotten a sword. Not that cool of a sword, but it was my first one. When I walked down the street I saw the four local punks roughing up some little kids. The leader was medium height and held a pearing knife. The second was somewhat smaller and unarmed as were the other two. The one third was short and fat and the fourth one was skinny and the same height as the third. "Give us your candy" The leader demanded.

"What are you four kids up to" I demanded.

"How are you going to make me" He laughed pointing his knife in my direction. The other guys put up their fists.

I drew my sword and the boys suddenly looked at me in terror. They ran away, and I took off after them.

I had chased them into the woods, but found myself lost. I decided to go to the shore and walk along till I got home. I slashed my sword, cutting through thick vines in my way. I wondered how close I was to the bay. After awhile of cutting through brush, I finally stepped out onto the muddy shore. There stood an arrogant looking man. He had snake like arms, and held two rapiers in one hand. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"The name's Captain Viper." He replied. "Your captain."

"I'm not in your crew."

"Not yet" He sneered.

Captain Viper swung his sword at me. I stepped forward slamming the center of my sword with the center his, sending a jolt through my muscles. Al of the sudden, Captain Viper bent his arm pricking my hip lightly. The wound did not hurt very much but I felt increasingly tired. Captain Viper could have struck me down, but he did not. He simply walked away slowly. I tried to pursue him, but I felt my legs were made of lead Before long I could not stand. "That why they call me Captain Viper" He said smugly into my ear, before I passed out.  
>When I woke up I was down in the cargo hold, chained to a bench. Nothing seemed very useful, except for a metal box with a silvery drip of juice on the corner. I reached as far as the chains could let me and touched the corner of the box, I brought my finger back and licked the juice of it. Suddenly I a slight metallic feel throughout my body; so I concentrated one of my fingers, and the feeling grew there. Suddenly a nail came out of the finger. "Whooo!" I cried lurching back in shock.<br>I stuck the nail into the corner of the box, and turned the nail to a hook. I yanked the box and caused it to fall down, landing near my feet. The box had bent slightly and dripped onto the floor so I wiped my hands on the floor and licked the juice of them. I Then turned my teeth into metal and bit threw my chains, finally I was free. I cut open the box with a saw and ate the whole thing. Suddenly a pirate appeared at the bottom of the ladder. "What are you doing" He demanded.

I conjured a sword and swung it at the side of his torso. He blocked the blow but I felt his sword shake. He pulled his sword back for a thrust at my heart. Before he could do that I hit him below the ribs with my flat knocking him to the ground "You must have eaten the metal metal fruit!" He Shouted.

I ran to the ladder and scampered up to the deck. "Stop him" Captain Viper Ordered.

"I'll get rid of him!"A large man, half rhinoceros yelled as he lunged at me.

I made two swords to block his attack. I pushed up as hard as I could but it was like holding up a ton of bricks. My muscles ached as I struggled under The Rhino Man's great power. He then bent his knee back and swung it at me. I retracted my swords and dodged the knee.

The swung his arm back for a huge swing, a big mistake. I stabbed him in the gut, but the sword could barely pierce his thick hide. I threw myself to the ground and his sword flew my so close I could feel its wind. The Rhino Man kicked me in the stomach so hard flew backwards and slammed into the railing. I tried to get up but I could barely move my limbs. He then picked me up like a sack of potatoes. Feeling in my nerve was coming back, and I tried to get free but I could not. "He has a devil fruit power, let's throw him over the edge." He Suggested.

Before I knew it, I was heading toward the water at high speed. I had to think of something qui...wait I had it. I created four large blades from my back and four small ones from my ankle and I was flying. After I while I was coming up on and Island. But by then I didn't have the strength to reach. I saw a swampy part of the shore slowed down my blades and glided toward the swamp. When I got there I skidded to a stop and clung to the algae with all my strength. The water sapped my strength away but I used what I had to hold on. I wanted to retract "Help Me!" I cried out.

A girl noticed me and ran along to the shore. I was in luck she, had a rope. She threw it to me and I clung on as hard as I could. "She tried to pull me toward the shore but my blades got tangled in the seaweed. "Can You get rid of those blades" She called out.

I wanted to retract the blades but I didn't have the strength, so I dropped them instead. She pulled me toward the shore then pulled me out of the water. When I was out of the water I stood up "Thank You, you saved me". I gasped, bowing my head in exhaustion.

"You should lie down" She said.

I lied down and looked at her. She was a somewhat tall and muscular girl. She had gray hair, and rock clothes. "Hey why..."

"They're made of rock because I ate the Stone-Rock fruit." She replied.

"Can you do more then that." I asked.

"My ability is to attract rock, I always do it a little but I can attract more rock if I want to" She said.

"Anyway" She added "What your story." I explained to her how I was captured and escaped from Captain Viper.

"You should get some rest." She said.

"What about Captain Viper." I asked

"Considering how you got here he probably won't know where you are, anyway any scouts of his will take about a day to get here."

"What your name" I asked.

"My name is Alex call me, Rock-fist.

"My name is Jack call me..." I said but got interrupted.

"Blader"

"That's a nice name."

Both of us went to her house. The house was a small house. It had a table, and some cabinets with food. Two open door lead into bedroom one larger, and one smaller. I saw a picture in the large room of a man and woman. "Where are your parents" asked her.

Rock-fist sighed. "My parents are both marines, they are not around very much."

"They don't sound like good parents."

"They treat me well when they can. But they believe in their duty to the government."

I went to sleep in the parents room, while Rock-fist slept in her room.

At the morning both of us got up. "Hey Rock-fist" I know you want to help me fight Captain Viper. But could you join my crew afterward.

"Crew?"

"I don't have one yet, but you can join first."

"Alright"

"We should look around" I said. "Look for any of Viper's scouts"

We walked down the street, most of the streets were uninteresting. With

vendors shouted out what products they were selling. But then I noticed a man who looked suspicious. They was a tattoo of a snake on his arm mostly covered. He walked into an alley. "Should we follow him" I asked.

Let's do it" She replied.

We followed him into the alley, where not one was there. He whipped around and drew his sword. Rockfist, living up to here name; touched her hand to the wall, and made gloves of stone "I can take you on!" She boasted


	2. Captain Viper's Men

Serpent Chain Saga, Captain Viper Arc, Episode 2:

(Rock-fist's POV)

We followed him into the alley, where no one was there. He whipped around and drew his sword. I touched my hand to the wall, and made gloves of stone "I can take you on!" I boasted

I grabbed the man's sword with my left hand, and punched his stomach with my right sending him to the ground.

"Nice job" Blader Complimented.  
>"Lets search this Island for more scouts" I replied.<br>We searched through out market, but they were no pirates any were we looked. "Lets check the docks.

(Pirate Lieutenant POV)

I had just finished my sweep and and fond nothing. When I can back to the meeting place, 9 of my men where there. "I checked the place you told me to sweep, and I fond nothing." One of them said.  
>The rest of them agreed. "There were 10 of you, where is the last one."<br>"He must have been defeated by the enemy." One of my men suggested.  
>"Then we'll go along his sweep and we might find him. "I said.<br>"I think they found us" Said one of my pirates pointing down the road.

(Blader's POV)

Both me and Rock-fist l lunged at the pirates. I created two knifes, and swung them at the first pirate. He blocked them with his own sword but I made knifes from my elbows and jabbed his sides. "That one down" I bragged.

Rockfist grabbed a second pirate by the hair and dragged him down, and punched him in the gut. "And that's another" She replied, eight to go."

I retracted my blades and made one out of my knee. I ducked a pirates stab, and used his sword as leverage to knee him in the gut just hard enough to knock him down. I then retracted the blade. Two more pirates came at me. I leaped up into the air and landed behind were there blades crossed, and I made knifes to stab there hands disarming them. Rock-fist grabbed two more of them and clonked their heads together. "All right" I said. "That's all the grunts, lets handles the officers.

(Rock-fist's POV)

I grabbed the two sergeants swords' and pulled them out of the way so Blader could fight the Lieutenant on the dock. They drew there knives and tried to stab me. One tried to stab from the right so I dodged left. the other stabbed from the left, which I dodged still avoiding the first stab. I pulled both of the pirates forward pulling them to the ground. They got up and went at me from both sides. The first one stabbed at me which I blocked, but it leaved me little time to turn around and block a strike from the second pirate. The first attacker tried to stab me again which I barely blocked. I was getting tired of this, I had to turn the numbers against them. When one pirate leaned back to stab me I went around the other pirates forcing him to cancel the stab. I circled around to prevent the pirates behind from getting past his comrade. Finally I grabbed the front pirate and pushed him forward on top of his comrade, and disarmed them both.

(Meanwhile Blader's POV)

I ran down the dock and slashed at the lieutenant who blocked it. I made a knife from my knee and tried to knee him, but he blocked it with his knife and kicked my shin. I stepped back shaking of the pain in my shin and prepared for his next move. He slashed at me with his sword which I blocked. I swung my knee at his hand knocking his knife out of his hand. This made him transfer his other hand to the sword. I stopped the sword clash, and swung a high blow which he blocked. He swung a blow in return Which I in turn blocked. I made a knife out of my knee and swung. This time it hit him directly on the hip, knocking him down. I stepped on his sword before he could get up. "That's the last of the them" Said Rock-fist.

I jumped aboard the pirates boat and Rock-fist followed me in. I pulled open the cargo door, reveling supplies like food, maps and a compass. "Hey look" Said Rock-fist. "This is a map of the Serpent Chain Islands where we are at."

I looked at the map when one of the islands caught my eye. "That island has a circus, with a devil fruit user." "Maybe we can get her to join our crew."

We pushed the sail up into position and set sail. The trip was very uneventful, but eventually we reached the island we were going toward. I scanned the shoreline until I found a big tent. "The circus is over their." I said

We walked to the circus and when got there we bought tickets to enter. "You're late" Said the man. "Luckily your just in time for the best act. The armless tight rope girl."

I walked into the tent, and the annocer yelled "All right ladies, and gentlemen, get ready for the armless tightrope girl.  
>She walked across the tightrope, pretty good but anyone tight rope walked could do it. But then she started running across the tightrope, and then she side flipped on to another rope. How could she do all of that. When I thought it could not get any more cool. She lept up, turned upside down, and ran along the bottom of the rope. She then topped her self again, by running around the rope in a corkscrew. I watched in amazement, and when the act was done. I left the tent, and waited near the door where the performers exited. When she walked, up reached, out my hand and said "My name is Jack, call me Blader"<br>"Hi my name is Molly" She replied. "I can't shake your hand, I don't have any hands.  
>"You could shake my hand with your foot." I replied.<br>She lifted up her foot, and I reached out my hand and clutched it. I felt her smooth sole rub my palm, and her wiggling toes rub against my forearm. It felt great. "Do you think you can help us fight Captain Viper"  
>Suddenly Rock-fist appeared behind me "What are you doing" She demanded.<br>I let go of her foot and turned to face Rock-fist. "I wanted to get this girl to join our crew.

"Oh you just want her in the crew to touch her feet."Rockfist repiled.

"Not just that, did you see her Parkour, its hardcore. I replied.

"And your just jealous he's touching my feet not your's" Molly replied.

We all worked toward town, when we saw a trio of mantis like people on the roof.


	3. The Mantis Triplets

**Serpent Chain Saga, Captain Viper Arc, Episode 3:**

(Molly's POV)

I sprinted toward to wall and ran strait up it. When I reached the top I kicked the front mantis in the face staggering it. The seconds mantis came in for a strike from the left, which I side flipped away from. The third mantis swung at me so I ducked, but ended up slipping and sliding down. They all lunged at me, and I dodged causing two of them to fall off the roof.

(Blader's POV)

Two mantises fell down toward me and Rock-Fist. I made a sword and swung at the left mantis which blocked my sword. He leaped into the air, and I made helicopter blades to fly up in the air after it. I swiped at the mantis but missed it, and it fell back down. He leaped back up into the after me, but was to far away to hit me.

( Rock-fist's POV)

Before the second mantis could jump up, I punched it in the face. It lunged at me, taking a swipe I barley dodged. I made pair of rock gloves and punched the mantis again staggering it this time. Before it could recover, I punched the mantis a third time sending it to the ground. Of course the mantis was not down for good. It leaped up into the air so it could fall down and hit me. I dodged the mantis and grabbed it claw. I threw the mantis against the wall but it grabbed at the wall with it feet.

(Molly's POV)

Two of the mantises fell of the roof but the third was still on with me. It ponced at me, and I back flipped over it. I turned around and kicked it in the back. The mantis recoiled then turned around and hissed in anger. It swiped at me while I tried to back of. Each swipe came closer and closer to me. I kicked the mantis arm mid slash, and it started to chase me. I ran strait up and the mantis followed. When I reached the top I jumped down kicking the mantis against the wall when wall when I reached it.

(Blader's POV)

The mantis leaped up at me again, and fell down again. I was getting tired of this. I slowed down the speed of my blades, and when I got to the ground I retracted them. I made a sword and slashed at him. He blocked the sword and swung at me with his second blade. I made a knife and jabbed it into his arm and it hissed in pain. The mantis lunged at me in pained rage. I ducked under the swipe and kicked the knife causing the mantis further pain. I got of the ground and pushed the ground, and stomped on its other claw. I had beaten the mantis, but were was I. "Rock-fist! Molly!" I called.

There was no response. I must have flown far away.

(Rock-Fist's POV)

The mantis lunged of the wall and towards me. I dodged out of the way and backhanded the it as it went by. I quickly turned around and punched making it fall over. Suddenly Molly and the other mantis fell down from the roof and landed on the mantis I was fighting. "I think that all of them" She said.

"I don't know" I replied. "Did Blader beat the one he fought'

We both explored the city till when looked down from a balcony. walking along the shore we saw a large half rhino man talking to a man with a mug for his hand. "Those three pirates beat the Mantis Triplets, how could they have do that Whiskey Breather. Said the Rhino man.

"I don't know Nashorn" replied the Whiskey Breather. "You beet the blade guy, didn't you."

The Whiskey Breather took a swig from his mug and breathed a column of flame. "Yes I did" Replied Nashorn. "He got away though".

"We'll split up search for them" Said The Whiskey Breather

Nashorn walked away from us but we noticed that The Whiskey Breather was coming toward us. Molly jumped down and I made glove and climbed done after her. The Whiskey Breather jumped back in shock when he saw us. "You're those brats that beat up the Mantis Triplets!".

"Yes we are" I boasted. "and I can take you on to"

"Fat chance brats" He replied.

The Whiskey breather took a swig of whiskey and breathed it at us. I lunged into the alley to avoid the heat. He chased after us; we had to stay far away from him because the heat went far past the flames. "He should be out of whiskey now, he breathed so much of it."

"Fat chance" The Whiskey Breather laughed. "The mug's magical, it will never run out."

(Blader's POV)

I ran tiring to get back to my crew when I ran into the Rhino-Man. "You're that Rhino Man that tried to drown me."

"My name Is Nashorn" He yelled back. "But yes I did try to drown you, do you want me to try again."

"Go ahead and try" I taunted.

He charged at me and I lunged out of the way. He turned around wound up a slash. I created a sword and blocked the incoming slash. Nashorn swung again which I barely ducked out of the way. "You can't beat me". He taunted.

I rolled to avoid a downward slash that smashed into the road. I made knuckle spikes and punched his stomach as hard as I could. He growled in pain and kneed me in the gut. I gasped for breath as I collapsed to the ground.

( Rockfist's's POV)

I lunged to the ground pulling Molly down with me. I grabbed a piece of wood and hurled it at The Whiskey Breather. The board caught on fire but he ducked it. I continued to run away with heat searing at my back. We both ran past up to a flight of step leading down to a door. "Go down here" Molly said.

I made a rock glove and punched the door open. I ran in and slammed it shut. "Look the re is a wardrobe." Molly Pointed out

We ran toward the wardrobe and opened it. I climbed into the left side, and she into the right. None of us talked or even moved. "Were could they be." I heard The Whiskey Breather say from outside.

Suddenly I faintly heard a door open. "You think you can hide from me!, Fat Chance!" But It was more muffled then I expected.

(Molly's POV)

"He went Into the wrong building" I whispered to Rock-Fist.

Both of us quietly left the wardrobe and left the room. We walked slowing to the door and up the stairs. "He is in that room" Rock-Fist said.

We went into the room and saw The Whiskey Breather. He turned around and tried to take a swig but I kicked his mug before he could. The Whiskey Breather punched me in return staggering me. Rockfist punched him in return and before The Whiskey Breather could punch pack, I kicked him. One more punch from Rock-Fist knocked him to the ground. "Ha ha, you might have beaten my hand to hand but what about with flames."

I flipped to the side, but Rock-fist was blown backwards by the ensuing flame. When Rockfist slammed into the wall, parts collapsed onto her burying her. What had happened to her.

(Rock-Fist's POV)

When I slammed into the wall, I absorbed, parts of the wall and surrounded myself with them. I formed the rocks into a golem and rushed at The Whiskey Breather. His flames did not hurt me and when I reached him I slapped him to the ground. I then restrained him.

(Blader's POV)

Nashorn stood arrogantly above me. "Need a hand". He said reached his hand toward me.

I was not fooled by this. I shortened my sword into a knife and stabbed into the palm of his hand. I used this leverage to pull myself up and punch him in the face with my knuckle blades. I got behind Nashorn and climbed on his back. A grabbed his throat and he bucked angrily. Every time he bucked a flew upwards and slammed into him. But I held on a tight as I could. He ran backwards into the wall but I climbed onto his shoulders and jumped off making his own head hit the wall. I extended my knife to a sword. I ran at him. I slashed his stomach and he finally collapsed. "You beat me." He growled. I ran to the dock to meet my crew. When I reached the ship I found my crew there. "We say The Whiskey Breather talk do Nashorn." Molly Said. "Did you beat Nashorn.

"Lets leave this Island" Rockfist requested.

"Wait a minute I have two questions for you Molly, what is your devil fruit power?, and what is your nickname?.

"For my power I have two" she replied. "First the balance balance fruit, before I had that I had to be in a wheelchair. I also have the hard hard fruit that lets me change the hardness of my skin. For a nickname, I have not thought of one."

"What about yummy-toes.

Rock-fist face palmed, and Molly face soled because she had no palms. "NO!" Molly

said.

"What about Runner." SuggestedRock-fist.

"Alright" Runner replied.

After we had sailed awhile we were near a rock island, to cliff like to go on. We looked around and saw Captain Viper ship coming at house. "Should we run" suggested Runner.

"No, we fight them" Rockfist said.


	4. Final Battle with Viper's Crew

**Serpent Chain Saga, Captain Viper Arc, Episode 4:**

Captain Viper ship sailed towards us but we did not retreat. Rock-Fist created a golem out the rock cliff. When the pirates reached us we climbed up on to the deck to find Captain Viper's entire crew. "We can take you on" Bragged Rock-Fist.

"Fat chance replied The Whiskey" We have 17 men you have three."

Three of the pirates lunged at Rock-fist who knocked them aside to the ground. One of the pirates swung his sword at me but I blocked and shoved him to the ground. The two grunts jumped at me from the sides but I just ducked under them letting the collide

(Rock-Fist's POV)

I pushed the pirates aside and went for Nashorn. I punched him hard in the face and he growled in pain. He stabbed me in the gut with one of his swords which my armor mostly protected me from but It still hurt. Nashorn tried to stab me again but I grabbed the sword and swung him around. He punched me with a hay maker staggering me but not enough for me to miss dodge his next punch. I wound up a huge uppercut and let it fly. It knock Nashorn of his feet. Before I could attack again two of the Mantis Triplets jumped on my back.

(Runner's POV)

I attacked of the pirate sergeants, who stabbed at me with a knife. I leaned back to duck the knife and kicked it out of his hand. I kicked again this time kicking the sergeant to the ground. This left be an open to The Whiskey Breather. I lunged at him and side flipped to the side to avoid a fireball. I flipped over a second fireball and slid across the ground to avoid a third one. When I reached The Whiskey Breather, I kicked him square in the face toppling him. He swung a clumsy hay maker which I easily ducked. I kicked him one more time and he collapsed to the ground. "Good job" Captain Viper taunted. "I'm surprised you made it this far. But you won't make it any further."

Captain Viper stabbed at my heart but I side-flipped away. Another stab came at and I dodged, the sword almost grazed my shirt. "You can't dodge forever." Captain Viper taunted.

"I don't intend to keep dodging you". I replied kicking him in the face.

I ducked under his next stab and rolled to avoid his second stab. He stabbed at me a third time and I jumped up and landed on the blade. "You can stand on a blade" Captain Viper yelled in shock.

I ran across the blade and tried to kick Viper but he ducked. I turned around a lunged at him. He turned around and I landed on his sword again. This time however he had wound up his arm and the sword started rolling. I fell of the sword and onto the ground. "Your defeated."Captain Viper taunted.

I kicked at him but he grabbed my foot and flipped me onto my back. He stabbed my hip, and I soon blacked out.

(Rock-fist's POV)

With the mantis on by back. Nashorn pushed me towards the corner. I swatted and the mantises fell of my back but Nashorn had shoved me in a corner. He punched me in stomach again and again with each blow exploding in pain.

(Blader's POV)

Another pirate lunged at me and I ducked him. I punched him to the ground. I swung at a pirate at he collapsed to the ground. Then one of the mantis jumped at me. It tackled me to the ground. I made a knife from my knee and kneed the mantis. I got up and shoved the mantis as hard as I could. Then one of the sergeants lunged at me with its sword and knife out. I blocked both blade and stepped on the sergeants foot. He grunted and backed off. Before he could strike again, I punched him in stomach with knuckle blades toppling the sergeant.

(Rockfist's POV)

After tacking a massive beatdown from Nashorn, I was hurting bad but he was tired to.

I grabbed his arm and stood up. I threw Nashorn into the corner and punched him in the face. I punched him again in the stomach. Then again in the chest. I keep the pressure until he finally could not take any more. Then I walked over to Viper's foot soldiers which Blader already beat some of. I punched one of the to the ground. Then a second stabbed me in the back just enough to drop me to my knees. I let go of my armor and grabbed his sword and flung him to the ground. The last mantis lunged at me and I punched it in the stomach. It swiped back but I pucked and punched it again, this time it collapsed. One of the the pirates kicked me in the stomach and I collapsed. I grabbed the pirates sword to keep him from stabbing me but it would not work forever.

(Blader's POV)

"All right guys, let go of my friends." I demanded.

I lunged at the pirate lieutenant and blocked his slash. I made claws out of my fingernails and grabbed his knife. I made a knife out of my heel and kicked the him in the stomach. I then walked up to the that rock-fist was grabbing and punched him to the ground. "All right Viper" I said. "It's just you and me."

Viper tauntingly swished his sword. I swiped at him and he blocked it. I made a knife and slide it under his sword to prevent him from doing what he did last time. Viper slid his sword back and thrust it me again. I ducked under his thrust, and replied with my own attack that cut his shirt. I noticed that under the shirt his skin was scaly. Viper hissed at me and thrust at me alternating with high and lows blows. I blocked each one of them but barley blocked a overhead swipe.

I made knuckle blades and punched Viper stomach. Viper hissed and lunged at me, I dodged out of the way and blocked his sword. He jumped up into to the air and swung his sword down at me. I rolled out of the way and stood back up. I swung my sword between Viper's sword and pulled his hand down to the deck. He punched me and I punched him back. Viper open the deck door and closed in on our hands.

We dropped our swords and put our fists up. Viper swung his fist in a wide arc which I ducked under. I punched Viper twice in the face, and dodged his reply. A second punch from him hit me in the stomach and made me double over. He lifted up his fist and I dodged out of the way as it slammed into the ground. I punched Viper's exposed face twice and dodged a large strait punch. I dodged it again and punched his face. I continued to do this pattern until his arm shot back and wrapped around my neck.

I collapsed with the arm chocking me of oxygen. Viper pushed his right arm against me stomach restraining my arms. I protruded knives out of my elbows and jabbed them into his arm. I made claws and dug them into Viper's left arm, he loosened his grip slightly allowing a few gulps of precious life giving oxygen. I got up on my knees and swung my arms back with the blade stabbing into Viper scaly stomach. The blows did not penetrate Viper's skin but they caused his arms to slide of me. I gasped and gulped up as much air I could, the air never tasted to good to me. I turned around and punched Viper causing him to collapse to the ground. 'You beat me" Viper moaned. "who could this happen, last time we fought, I won In a singled blow the first time we fought."

"Well times have changed" I replied.


	5. Captured, Captives of Satan

**Serpent Chain Saga, Swamp Island Arc, Chapter 5: Captured, Captives of Satan **

I noticed a large ship, a marine one heading towards me on the Starboard. On the Port I saw a small rowboat with a man holding a whip on it. In front and back of him were a pair of large armored guards wielding axes. I would have noticed these boats before but I was too busy fighting. They were hard to see due to the setting sun. The man with the whip climbed aboard the ship. "Look here." He laughed. "Not only do I get credit for arresting Captain Viper, I finally get some slaves to train to become marines."

"No you won't." I demanded.

I swung a wild haymaker, tired from the fight with Viper and his crew. The man ducked and lashed my back, the sea stone stinging my back. I turned around to protect my scars. I pushed the pain and charged clumsily at the man, but he dodged out of the way. The man struck me repeatedly burning my back like hot iron. I collapsed and he put me in handcuffs. The two guards climbed up and put Rock-Fist and Runner in seastone handcuffs. "Who are you" I asked.

"You will address me as Drill Sergeant Satan" The Sergeant replied.

"Yes Sir" I said.

"Drill Sergeant Satan Sir!" He roared lashing me with his whip.

He and his guards took us all to the captains cabin. After a few minutes I heard a bump a the marine ship pulled up next to mine. I put my ear to the wall and listened carefully. "Did you capture these men." I heard a gravely voice say.

"Yes I did Commodore Smoker" The Sergeant replied.

"How could three men beat Viper's whole crew." said Smoker.

"Three men did beat Viper's crew." I thought. "But three different ones."

"Tashigi, get me this man's bounty. Smoker said.

"Alright" Tashigi said. "This man has a 17,000,000 beli bounty. Nashorn was a 9,000,000 beli bounty. The three mantises are 4,000,000 apiece. The rest have a combined bounty of 12,000,000. That is 50,000,000 in total."

"Yes!" The Sergeant bragged.

After Smoker left, The Sergeant took me and my crew and took into the rowboat. We were rowed to the island and down a river to a large stone building. The guards pulled up the door and we walked in. The guard walked took Rock-fist and Runner to their cells and the sergeant to mine. He put me in a cell across the hall from a skinny looking kid. He chain me to the bed with seastone chains. "Hey Froggy" You got company." The Sergeant taunted.

The boy just stuck out his huge tongue at the sergeant. "You little brat!" The sergeant Barked, and hit him with his whip.

"Go to sleep." He added. "You got a real tough day ahead.

When The Sergeant left, I asked Froggy: "Who is this guy"

"He is Drill Sergeant Satan, he kidnaps people and turns them into marines." He replied.

"We'll I've figured that out" I said. "Just why is we the only ones here."

"The marines used to provide him with slaves. He said. "Not any more."

"How long have you been here" I asked.

"Just a couple of days" He replied. "I was exploring the forest and I was caught."

I soon got to sleep, and I slept till I woke up to a loud hammer crash. "Wake Up Everyone!" The Sergeant Roared. "It's time for exercise." We were all lead to the gym, and forced to lay on our stomachs. "Alright" The Sergeant ordered. "It's time to do push ups."

I pushed up against the grounds making my body rise. I let of the pressure a little to let my body fall touching the ground a little. All of the other people did this to. Except for Runner. "Why aren't you doing push ups" The Sergeant demanded, hitting her with a whip.

"I can't sir" Runner replied.

"Drill Sergeant Satan Sir" The Sergeant yelled hitting her again.

"Just let her do sit"...CRACK The guard tried to say before being interrupted from a strike from the Sergeants whip.

"All right" The Sergeant said, though only because the guard was not hurt.

The exercises went on until the middle of the day. We were given tables with stale bread on them, while The Sergeant were eating burgers. "We should get those burgers." Froggy Said.

Froggy shot his tongue out and pulled the burger from Sergeant's Plate.

"Why did you steal my burger!" The Sergeant demanded.

Froggy laughed loudly, and the rest of of laughed quieter.

"It's not funny" The Sergeant yelled, lashing Froggy.

After eating we exercised the rest of the day, stopping only when night fell.

(Smoker's POV)

It was a few hours since when I received the prisoners, I was starting to question The Sergeants trustworthiness. I walked over to Tashigi's office and up to her desk. "Tashigi, I think that The Sergeant was lying to us. I said.

"What makes you think that." She replied.

"Well I did see him carry three people to the cabin" I said. "I don't think those people were in Viper's crew".

"So you think they could be the people the actually beat Viper's crew. Tashigi suggested.

"I think so, I am going to send to bounty hunters to investigate." I said.

"Lets also call the Marine Headquarters and tell the what we think he did." Tashigi said. "If he is proven guilty, a bounty can be placed on his head."

I made the call, and the Vice Admirals agreed to place a 5,000,000 beli bounty on his head if he was proven guilty. "Trace, Chaser, come here" I said.

Two men stepped into the office. The first man, Trace was a large man with white hair. He looked like he was in his fifties but was still quite muscular, kind off like my self. Trace had a large sniper rifle slung to his back that had a machete attached to its shoulder rest. Chaser on the other hand was a younger man. He was not as buff as Trace, but stood a few inches taller. From what I heard, Chaser was Trace's nephew. Chaser had two revolver in his holsters, and two daggers strapped to his chest.

"We're here Smoker. Do you want us to catch a criminal. I'm always ready to catch criminals."

"I want you to to investigate Drill Sergeant Satan, if he's guilty, take him in and you'll get 5,00,000 .

"That's a decent pay. Maybe a little small, but its a pretty easy job."

Chaser laughed a little. "What so funny" I asked.

"I was imagining, what if you had my name" Chaser replied.

"Why would I?"

(Blader's POV)

"So" Said Froggy. "How do we break out of here.

"These chains have seastone rocks to prevent from using my powers, "But I might be able to use them a little." I replied.

I Spat on the chains and I managed to weaken them a little. "I don't know If we can go now." Said Froggy "We worked out all day.

"Maybe we could break out before he wakes us up." I suggested. 


	6. The Devil his due

**Serpent Chain Saga, Swamp Island Arc, Episode 6: The Devil his due**

I woke up several times during the night. Every time I checked to see the light conditions. The last time a saw the sun barely rise and I broke out of my weakened chains. "It's time" I told Froggy.

I licked the bars and bent them out of shape. "What are you doing" A guard demanded as he and another guard lunged at me.

I made a sword and blocked the first guards swing. The second guard swung at me, and I dodged the swing and punched him with knuckle blades. The first guard tried to hit me with the butt of his axe. I dodged and the his swing hit the second guard. I grabbed the axe and swung it at the other guard. The guard blocked my swing and the second one grabbed me from behind. The guard behind me swung a headbutt missing and hitting the other guard. I broke free and hit both guards in the face with the blunt. "Froggy I'm breaking you out" I said.

I grabbed the guards keyring and unlocked Froggy's cell, and chains. "Froggy, break out Runner and Rock-fist, I'll handle The Sergeant." I said.

(Froggy's POV)

I grabbed the keys and ran down the hall sorting through the key's. A trio of guards charged at me, and I ran for my life. I ran by Rock-fist's cell and threw the key into it.

(Rock-Fist's POV)

I rolled and grabbed the key Froggy threw at me. I unlocked my chains and the door and stopped two of the guards. I made arms of rock and punched a guard in the chest. I caught the second guards axe and broke it in half. I bent the head of the first guards axe and snapped it off. The guard swung his pole at me hitting me in the stomach. I grabbed the stick out of the guard hand but the other guard hit it with his half axe. I dropped the pole causing the guard to drop the axe, then I punched both guards in the face through there helmets than ran towards the door. I ripped out the bars and into freedom.

(Blader's POV)

I ran down the hall towards the Sergeant office when I ran into the man himself. "What are you doing " The Sergeant barked.

"Getting my money and freedom back." I replied.

He swung his whip and I dodged to the left. He swung a second swing and I ducked under it. Before he could swing again, I grabbed the whip and frayed the rope. The sergeant growled angrily and hit me in the back. The whip stung as it hit me. I grabbed and pulled it again, this time the seastone head falling off. I kicked it backwards and The Sergeant ran away.

(Froggy's POV)

I ran away from the guard and into the Door. I ducked down and the guards axe cut through the door. I ran out the door and onto a canoe which the guard jumped on to. The guard swung his axe and hit the bottom of the boat. I lashed out my tongue and grappled to the shore.

(Blader's POV)

I chased after The Sergeant into his office. "Give me my money" I demanded.

"No" he shouted winding up his whip.

Before he could swing, I punched him in the face and grabbed the bag of money and left.

(Froggy's POV)

The guard pulled himself out of the water, disarmed and without a helmet. I jumped up and punched the man in the face. I grabbed on to his arm and punched him repeatedly, while he angrily swung his arm trying to shake me off. He grabbed a tree and lifted his fist but I shot my tongue backwards and grappled toward another tree. I aimed at another tree and grappled toward it punching the guard in the process toppling him. The Guard regained his balance and charged at me "You little brat" He yelled.

I quickly grappled to another tree and shot my tongue at a tree further than the one I jumped off. The guard tripped on the trip wire and water leaked out of his armor as he hit the ground. The guard stood back up charged at me again. He swung at me with his fist, which I dodged tying up his ankle. I lunged at him punching his face and zipping back to avoid his response. I did this repeatably till he collapsed to the ground. The I started walking along the river towards the mouth.

(Runner's POV)

I had been waiting in my cell for a while. I heard noises of fighting but none near me. Finally I got tired of waiting. I rolled of my bed and onto the floor. I crawled toward the door and when a guard came by. I kicked his ankles making the key fall into one of the locks on my chains. With my ankles unchained, I unlocked all of my chain and then opened the door."What are you doing" The guard demanded.

The guard swung at me and I back flipped away. I landed on his axe and kicked him in the chest, then jumped to the ground. I rolled to avoid the guards next strike. The guard swung a third time but this time I caught the axe by the handle. I pulled it out of his hands. I then smacked him in the face with the flat end knocking him to the ground.

I ran down the hall and when I got to an intersection, I ran into Blader. "Hey Runner" He shouted. "I got the money."

"What money" I replied.

"The money that we should have gotten for defeating Captain Viper. "He said.

Both of us ran toward one of the exits when we ran into trio of guards the center one larger and with a double sided axe.. "Stop" They chorused.

(Trace's POV)

I rowed into the mouth of the river in a canoe with my partner Chaser. "So what do you think this guy is up to." He asked.

"Probably trying to force people into the marines as always." I replied.

"But he hasn't done that in awhile, and he turned in those prisoners" Chaser said.

"That probably as a cover up. After all Smoker said he thought he saw The Sergeant take three people to the cabin" I replied.

"So he taking them to train as marines, so he can go back to his glory days when he supplied tons of marines." Chaser said.

"Yeah that it" I said.

After a while I Chaser spoke up "Hey looks at those flies. He said.

He fired two shots from each revolver, hitting two flies. He than reloaded with his lower triggers, and fired two more shots. He hit two more flies. "Pretty impressive" He remarked.

"That's nothing" I replied.

I aimed my rifled and waited for a few seconds, once the moment came. I fired my rifle and shot 4 flies with one bullet. "Nice Shot" He said, with a mix of sincerity and jealousy.

Suddenly A huge alligator came out of the water Chaser fired 8 bullets into in and it sank back into the water, and swam away. I aimed into the water and fired, the bullet hit the alligator but it was not hurt much."It got away" I complained.

"Well at the it's thing is gone" Chaser said.

(Blader's POV)

Runner jumped over the first guard then engaged the back two. The leader swung his axe, and I made claws and grabbed on to it. He swung the other head at me forcing me to let go of the axe and duck. He swung the axe downward and I caught it in my hands. He yanks it out of my hands but I stood up so I could evade his next strike. I swung a sword at him clanging against his armor, making him double over a little. In response he used the handle of his axe to push me against the wall. I punched him in the face but he just back of a little and hit me again.

(Runner's POV)

I jumped over the first guard then engaged the back two. I lifted one foot up and spun around kicking both guards. The guards both tried to hit me with there axes but I flipped and dodged them. On my way down I kicked both guards in the chests. The first guard swung at me and I grabbed the axe with my feet. The second swung at me and I ducked to the ground. He swung downward, the axe cracking into the ground a little. I kicked the guard the face rotating the helmet of a little. I stomped on the axe and threw it at the second guard dazing him. Before he could hit back, I hit him with piece knocking him down. I looked to Blader and saw he needed. help. I kicked the chief guard in the back. He let go of Blader and prepared to swing at me. But before he could, he buckled in pain and turned around. There was a dent in his armor were Blader's tried to stab him in the back, but it had not gone all the way through. I kicked the wound and the guard collapsed to the ground. "You can't beat me" He yelled lifting his axe.

"Blader grabbed the axe out of his hand and I kicked making him fall again. Both of us left the prison and into the woods

(Chaser's POV)

Trace and I walked through the Sergeant fortress. As we walked we saw some guards lying on the ground. When we got to the office, I walked in and saw the sergeant sitting on a chair holding his check. I pointed my gun at him. "We look who who we have here" I told Trace.  
>"I'm an innocent man" He insisted "I was robbed and assaulted.<br>"By these people" I said handing him Polaroids.  
>"Yes that is them" He said.<br>'Yeah but Commodore Smoker said he thought he saw you take them to Viper's Cabin." I said  
>"So he have enough evidence to prove you guilty. Your under arrest" Added Trace<p>

Trace handcuffed the Sergeant, and he lead him to the boat.


	7. Jaws Of Gatormouth

**Serpent Chain Saga, Swamp Island Arc, ** Episode 7**: Jaws of Gatormouth**

(Runner's POV)

I walked along the shore with Blader. "So" Blader said. "Were do you think the shore is."

"I don't know" I replied. "More importantly, were are Froggy and Rock-fist."

"Well if this will take awhile, lets collect some food" Blader said.

Blader walked toward the woods to collect berries. While I sat next to the water and fished, dipping my feet into the water waiting for fish. After a while I felt a bumpy scaly sensation on my feet.

I quickly jumped out of the water and a huge alligator rose up to the surface. The alligator had a more strange somewhat anthropomorphic stance. I kicked it in the face nose and it reeled back slightly. "Who are you" I yelled then realized I was talking to an alligator.

"I am Gatormouth" Gatormouth yelled.

Gatormouth lunged at me and I back flipped back to avoid him. He swiped at me with his claws which I dodged, but got hit by his tail which knocked me to the ground. "Help!" I called out, Then climbed up a tree.

(Blader's POV)

"Help!" I herd a voice that seemed like Runner's.

I put down my berries and ran toward the river. I found Runner up on a tree "What's wrong" I asked her.

"There a huge alligator called Gatormouth trying to kill me you retard" She replied.

Gatormouth lunged at me, and I lunged out of the way. I made a knife and jabbed it into his tail. Gatormouth turned around and roared at me.

I made a sword to block the his swipe at me, but he hit me with his other claw and tackled me to the ground.

Gatormouth opened his jaws hide open in attempt to bit me, but suddenly a foot hit his face and he recoiled a little. I immediately got up and ran away with Runner following me. I ran as far as I could until I feel down from exhaustion. "Do you think he's gone" I gasped.

"I think so" Runner replied, breathing slightly heavily.

(Rock-fist's POV)

I was walking through the forest for awhile till I ran into a boy. He was in his late teens and was quite tall. He had a bow and arrow strapped to his back. The bow was sharpened to act as a double edged sword. "What your name" I asked him.

"My name is Archer, yes my name inspired me to be an archer." He said.

"My name is Alex but I go by Rock-fist" I replied.

"I don't have a nick name" Archer said.

"That's OK, you're name describes you well." I said.

Suddenly I just thought of something, why did I not see that Canoe the Sergeant took us in. Then I realized, It must have been sunk, and Archer could get it back.

"Hey Archer, do you think we could go back upriver." I asked.

"Alright" He replied.

(Froggy's POV)

I was walking along the river till I saw a something rise up. It was a huge Alligator. I punched the Alligator in the snout but it was not hurt. I ran away from it and it chased after me.

(Rock-fist's POV)

Archer and I ran along the river toward the fortress, we ran past Froggy and a huge alligator. We kept running by until we reached the fortress. Then it hit me, we forget about Froggy. "Archer, what about Froggy, that guy being chased."

"Don't worry about it" He said.

He then pulled out his bow and shot an arrow, and I heard a growl in pain. The huge gator turned and came toward us.

I dipped my hands in the water while Archer lunged at the alliggator. He shot an arrow at the alligator which hurt it but not that much. Archer swung his bow at alligator hitting it in the mouth. The alligator swung His tail at Archer but he dodged. Archer tried a second blow but Gatormouth grabbed him in his claws and threw him into the water. By that time I grabbed a rock and made rock gloves "I can take you on." I said.

I punched the alligator in the face and then grabbed its claws and squeezed them hard. I punched the alligator again, but it smacked me in the face then hit me with his tail.

He leaped into the air to crush me but I uppercutted the bottom of its belly. Before the thing could hit me with its tail. A rope was tied around the alligator's tail, and Archer appeared from the water. "I tied the canoe to the gator". He said.

(Blader's POV)

Me and Runner ran toward the river to find Gatormouth swinging a boat on its tail at Rock-Fist. "Not this guy again." Runner complained.

"We got the strength in numbers". I pointed out.

I dodged the boat and cut the rope connecting the boat to Gatormouth. Runner kicked Gatormouth in in jaw angering it. He wound up his tail but Rock-fist grabbed it. Some archer guy slashed at Gatormouth tail making him growl in pain. Gatormouth growled angrily and lunged toward me and Runner. Runner side flipped away from it, but he ran strait into me. I grabbed onto Gatormouth face with claws, then kneed him in the underbelly, he lurched up to body slam me, but Runner kicked him toppling him to the ground. Gatormouth got back up and swung his tail and hit Runner and I. Suddenly Froggy appeared,

(Froggy's POV)

Suddenly I turned around, Rock-fist and that archer guy just saved my life. I ran back to find the alligator fighting Blader, Rock-fist, Runner, and the archer guy. It turned to me and laughed. "You know I'm stronger".

I grappled up about 10 feet up the tree. "But you know I'm faster" I replied.

When he leaped at me, I grappled all the way up the tree. The archer guy shoot the alligator in the belly. It growled in pain and crawled toward the water. "You may have beet me for now, but this is not over, I'll be back someday." It said before jumping in the water.

"Who was that guy" I asked.

"That was Gatormouth" Blader replied.

"And who is that archer guy" I asked.

"My name is Archer" He replied.

"I would have never guessed it" I replied.

(Blader's POV)

"Let's fix the boat now" I told the group.

I made a saw and cut a piece of wood of the canoe. I put it over the board, then made nails. Rock-fist used her rock hand to hammer them in and patch the crack. "Let's set sail." I told my group.

We sailed down the river toward the bay, when we got there I found Captain Viper ship. We all boarded the ship.


	8. Blader's Bounty

**Serpent Chain Saga: Volcano Island Arc: Episode 8: Blader's Bounty **

(Smoker's POV)

I walked down the plank towards the shore. "Well looks like I'm back to Lougetown."

A tall man with a marine jacket, long messy hair, and silver hands greeted me."Thanks for handling Viper for me. I could have dealt with him but I lost my hands to Mr. 1, luckily there healed now." The man said.

"Your Welcome Captain..." I replied but he interrupted.

"...Silverhands" Said Captain Silverhands. I call myself that now, and so do my marines."

"Now that my hands have healed." He said. "I can go take these prisoners to Impel Down."

"Speaking of the prisoners, what about that guy who beat Viper and Satan." I asked.

"You can call base about them" He said.

Silverhands loaded up the prisoners from my ship onto his. One of the was complaining a lot. "This is not fair, I'm Drill Sergeant Satan." He said.

"Shut up" I replied.

When Silverhands had loaded them, I went to my base and picked up the phone. "Hello, I have some bounties to report."

"Yes" a voice said, that sounded like Garp.

"Garp I would like to report a group of pirates." I said. "Three of the managed to capture Viper and his crew, the fourth one helped them beat Drill Sergeant Satan.

"Do you have pictures of them." Garp asked.

"Yes" I replied. "I can fax them to you."

(Garp's POV)

"This boy Blader and his crew managed to beat Captain Viper and his crew, who all have a collective bounty of 50,000,000."I said putting up the posters of Blader, Runner, Rock-fist, Captain Viper, and all of Viper's crew.

"Then he got a fourth crew member, and beat Drill Sergeant Satan who has a bounty of 20,000,000" I said putting up Froggy, and Drill Sergeant Satan's Posters.

"I believe we should put a 10,000,00 million berri bounty on Blader, Rock-fist, and Runner, and a 5,000,000 one on Froggy. All who agree say aye." I added.

"Aye" said all of the Vice-Admirals.

(Blader's POV)

We were sailing on Captain Viper's ship when the news bird flew by. "Hey look its the news bird" said Runner. "It brings newspaper's and wanted posters."

I paid the money and read the paper. "Cool" I annonced. "That hellish sergeant got his just desserts"

Then I pulled out four posters. "Oh no, these are ours" I said.

"Why don't have a bounty" Archer said.

"That won't be long" I said.

"When do you think bounty hunters will start hunting us" Rock-Fist"

"Right Now!" I yelled pointing to a boat far away.

(Archer's POV)

"Everyone get down below deck" I barked. "These guys are deadly"

"I saw one of them level a revolver, it was Chaser. He fired two shots that both zipped by me. No one else could dream of getting that close, especially from about a mile away. The other guy Trace pulled out a sniper rifle. I heard two shots rang out and I ducked below the railing.

I peeked over the wall with my bow and shot two arrows. The arrows splashed about ten feet from the boat. I ducked again to dodge two revolver shots and one rifle shot. Two more shots fired through the railing but missed me.

I knelled up and shot another arrow which hit the boat but neither of the hunters. Two more revolver shots rang out but missed me by a mile. I did not get it. Chaser was such a good shot.

Suddenly I found out why. The sail fell down and landed on me. I crawled out from beneath the sail leaving a bulge in it. Three shots pierced the sail were they thought I was.

The bounty hunter continued to shot at the sail. While they were distracted, I crawled to the bow of the ship, looked through a hole, and put an arrow in another. I shot an arrow through Trace's scope, but it did not hit the man's eye. I shot at Chaser but he caught the arrow hurting his hands. The bounty hunters sailed away. Probably not for long, but at least they were gone for now. "Come on guys" I shouted to my crew mates.

Blader, Rock-fist, Runner, and Froggy came up from below deck. "Phewph, there gone." "But the sail fell down. Blader pointed out.  
>"I'll fix it" Said Froggy.<br>Froggy then tied the ropes back together. He then climbed up the mast and put the sail back up. "There its fixed."  
>We then sailed northward toward the last island in the chain. We climbed of the boat and walked into the town. "We shouldn't just walk into town" Runner said.<p>

"People here don't arrest pirates unless they are dangerous. We just have to avoid bounty hunters."

"Like those ones" said Archer pointing to the hotel down the road.  
>We trotted away from the Hotel and, hide behind a house. "Alright we know they stay at the hotel at night." I said.<br>"We need to know there room number." Runner added.  
>"I got an idea" said Rock-Fist.<br>She whispered something into Froggy's ear and he grinned. Rock-fist touched the wall and made a piece of rock the size of a my thumb fall and hit one of them. "Ow" He grunted.  
>Froggy lashed out his tongue. "He he" He laughed. "I got the number on my tongue."<br>"What number is it"  
>"917"<br>We managed to hid from the hunters until night fell, then we went out and went to the hotel. I walked into the door with Rock-fist and Archer while Runner and Froggy stayed behind. When we got to the door, Rock-fist asked. "Can I punch the door in."  
>No, just wait for Froggy and Runner to do that."<p>

(Runner's POV)

Me and Froggy went up to the hotel below the room with the hunters. I ran up the wall while Froggy stayed on the ground. I knocked on the window loudly then lied low. Hey weirdo!" Yelled Froggy."  
>Trace, carrying his large sniper rifle with a machete for a stock appeared. He aimed at Froggy, but before he could shot him, I kicked the man on the back of the head.<br>"You little brat!" He yelled.  
>He swung the rifle three times smashing a hole in the window. I leaped threw the window and into the room. Trace opened the door and walked in. He Swung at me again, but I ducked. I kicked Trace in the stomach reeling him. He blocked my second kick with his gun, but the grip broke of the gun and he grabbed it.<p>

(Froggy's POV)

I grappled up to the balconies and into the room with Runner. I grabbed the guns with my tongue and dragged them away from Chaser. He grabbed his knifes and came  
>at me swinging. I ducked the first swing and zapped backwards to avoid the rest. I hurled backwards and slammed into Trace toppling him forward. "Watch it" Runner yelled.<br>I knelled on top of Trace and started punching him. He growled and squeezed my arm as firm and painful as an anaconda. I cringed as his knife loomed moved slowly toward my chest.

(Runner's POV)

I kicked Trace in the arm moving the knife away from Froggy. But that did not help much as Trace picked up Froggy and threw him against the wall. Both he and Chaser came at me with their knives stabbing at me. I could not dodge or block all those attacks, so I backed of but ran into the door. "You think you need more reinforcements." They taunted.

"Bad idea telling me that." I said unlocking the door.

(Blader's POV)

"Are you sure it will open" asked Rock-fist.  
>"It just did" I said as it opened.<br>Runner and Froggy ran out of the door followed by Trace and Chaser. I made two knives and thrusted at Chaser who blocked with his knives. Chaser tried to stab me but an arrow knocked his knife to the side. Archer shot another arrow at Chaser, but he ducked and lunged at him. Chaser slashed at Archer, who blocked it but got the string cut. Archer blocked a series of blows but Trace swung from behind. Rock-fist grabbed Trace in a headlock, and Runner kicked him in the gut. The two hunters turned and ran away from us. "Come back" Rock-fist yelled.  
>We all took of after them.<p> 


	9. Honest Work

**Serpent Chain Saga: Volcano Island Arc: Chapter 9: Honest Work**

(Nezumi's POV)

"Sir, we're approaching the north most island of the Serpeant Chain Islands." Called out a marine."

"Good" I replied

This was definitely a good thing. My superiors seemed a little suspicious of the fact that Arlong was is my sector but I never found him. I could never let them know I taking bribes. A little honest work could change their minds.

(Blader's POV)

Froggy shoot out his tongue rappelling after the hunters. He shot out his tongue again tripping both of the hunters onto their faces. The hunters got up quick but not quick enough. Runner kicked Trace in the gut while Rock-fist punched Chaser in the gut. Trace grabbed Froggy and threw him toward me. I ducked under him and blocked a slash from Chaser. Rock-fist punched Chaser from the back reeling him forward. Trace lunged at me but got hit my a kick from Runner I made claws and grabbed Chaser by the forearms a slammed him against the wall. Chaser hit me in the check with a firm elbow causing my head to jerk to the left in pain. Trace punched Runner in the face and slammed him into Archer. "Ha!" Chaser laughed.

Chaser hit me again in jaw, then slammed my head into the wall. The powerful slam put me in a daze so Chaser could point a knife at me. Before he could. Rock-fist punched Chaser on the side of the head. "Hands off him" She yelled.

Trace swung his machete at Rock-fist who grabbed it. Chaser, Archer, Runner, and Froggy all lunged at the two of them. I held back Chaser so my group could tackle Trace. Trace stood up and tried to shake my group of of him. When he finally did, he and Chaser ran to the stairs and ran down them. My crew and I chased the two of the down the stars to the bottom. We chased them out the door. "The guns" Rock-fist shouted.

Runner lunged at Chaser knocking the guns away from him. I picked them up and pointed them at the hunters.

"Run guys, I'll hold them off."

I squeezed down on the trigger and the gun fired. Chaser dodged to the left and their was a splash on the water. "Your aim is terrible." Chaser taunted.

I fired a few more shots, but they were dodged too. I kept on firing till I ran out of bullets.  
>I threw down the guns and ran down the street after my crew members. "We got away." Runner exclaimed.<p>

(Chaser's POV)

I was going to pursue the Blader Pirates when Trace said: "Don't bother following them. We need more ammo."

Trace and I walked into the hotel, and back to our room. When we were gathering ammo I noticed something on a Marine ship approaching on the water. "Look at that" I said.

"Oh no, It's Nezumi."

"What is he doing here." I asked.

"The people hate him because he did nothing to stop Arlong. Some people suspected that he was working for Arlong

"Yeah I see."

"Still, lets see if we can help him, he is catching real criminals right now."

"We went down to the dock. By the time Nezumi landed we were waiting for him. "Captain Nezumi, if you are hear to catch Captain Blader and his crew we can help you."

"No I don't need"

"Are you sure."  
>"Yes I insist!"<br>"Alright"  
>When we had gone a safe distance I told Trace: "I think Nezumi wants to catch the Blader Pirates to prove he is not corrupt. That's why he doesn't want us to catch them."<br>"Good observation, we need to catch them first."

"What if we proved Nezumi corrupt."

"Wait a second" Trace pulled a list out of a drawer, and scanned it. "There were reports that a criminal was spotted briefly around here, and never found again. I think I have a plan"

(Blader's POV)

We ran away from the shore into the center of the town. We slide into an alley and I hid in a trash can while Archer and Runner hid in two nearby ones. Froggy and Rockfist ducked behind the cans. Soon we heard the sound of many footsteps. "Uh oh its more than just two hunters. The marines are here. I heard Runner whisper.

We heard the Marines walking into the alley. "Could they be in the trashcans." a voice asked.

I heard the man growl and grunt trying to off the lid. "Let me get it" said a deeper voice.

"Sure Lieutenant" The original voice said nervously.

This man pulled and tugged just like the first man did. But it was not use. "Forget it" I'll just shoot him. I heard the tap of the barrel on the garbage can followed by a sound of a gun being cocked. How could things end like this. Suddenly an unexpected voice yelled.

(Froggy's POV)

While the marines were distracted I slipped down the alley and around the building. I walked up to the marines and yelled. "HEY WEIRDOS!, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP AND MAKE YOU CRY TO YOUR MOMMIES LIKE SISSY BABIES!

The Marines looked at me rather unimpressed and pointed their guns at me. "Alright I surrender, I promise not to hurt you."

The Marines kept their guns aimed at me as I walked toward them. Suddenly Rock-fist, Runner, Blader and Archer appeared from the alley. Rock-fist grabbed one of the marines in a headlock and flung him at another Marine. The Marines put down their guns and drew their swords. Archer swung his bow blocking two marines. Before the Marines could overpower Archer, Runner kicked them both with a flying hurricane kick. Blader made 5 throwing knives and threw them at the Marines. The five Marines dodged out of the way, but lunged into punches from Rock-fist. Rock-fist lunged at the Lieutenant and grabbed his sword. The Lieutenant punched Rock-fist in the face. Rock-fist fell down pulling the Lieutenant and landed him on his face. Rock-fist bent the sword and broke it in half. The Lieutenant got up and swung his broken sword at Rock-fist. She grabbed the sword and flung it away, then punched him in the stomach repeatedly until he fell. "You promised you would not hurt us!" One of the marines said.

"I did not hurt you, my friends did." Froggy taunted.

(Rock-fist's POV)

We walked down the street and saw a man who was flanked by two armed men. I looked closer and saw it was Captain Nezumi. 'Let's see if those Marines took out the Pirates." He said.

When he saw us he looked at us in shock. "They didn't, shoot them." He cried.

I made a set of rock armor and ran toward the marines. A bullet hit me in the stomach, but the armor absorbed it so it felt more like a punch. A second bullet him my shoulder cracking the armour. The distance between us closed, I was about 100 feet, 90, 80. Two more bullets hit my torso again causing some of my armour to crumble off. When I got closer the Marines, having no time to reload, dropped their guns and drew their swords. One of the hit me in the torso with a slash wreaking my armour further. I punched the marine in the face and elbowed his stomach. I grabbed the sword of the other marine and threw him against a building. Nezumi fired two more shot completely destroying my armour. He aimed one more shot, which I blocked by putting my rock gloves to my chest. When I reached him, I punched him in the face collapsing him. "Don't hurt me" He begged. "I'm just doing a little honest work."

"Does that imply sometimes you do dishonest work." I replied.

I heard the footsteps of more Marines coming. "Don't think I'm showing mercy." I got to run."

I ran back to my crew. "Guys we need to hide up on the volcano." I said.


	10. The Doctor is in

**Serpent Chain Saga: Volcano Island Arc: Chapter 10: The Doctor is in**

(Rock-fist's POV)

"Alright guys, here is the mountain. Let's climb it" I said.

"Are you kidding" Blader said.

"I'll show you how"

"Stone Rock Giant" I yelled as I touched the rock and made a tall skinny suit made out of rock.

"Hop on" I told my friends.

I pressed the hands of my golem to the side of the mountain. I reached higher then pulled myself up the mountain, absorbing my legs into the rock. I detached my legs from the rock and pulled myself up again. I continued the process again and again until I felt I could hardly do it anymore, when would it end. Luckily I got my answer. "Were almost to a plateau."

I pulled and pulled with all my strength. Eventually I pulled myself onto the plateau "We finally made it" I gasped.

I leaned back against the wall, but it cracked and I fell in. I turned and saw a tunnel leading into the mountain. "Hey look at that" I said.

"Want to explore it" suggested Runner.

(Archer's POV)

We walked down the tunnel into the mountain. The tunnel was at a shallow incline that leveled as we went on. After a while the tunnel seemed more like a man made corridor then a cave. "Where are we!" Froggy asked.

"I don't know" I replied.

I suddenly heard the sound of distant footsteps. "Do you hear that." I asked quietly.  
>My friends all nodded and tensed prepared for battle. The footsteps grew louder and louder. I put an arrow in my bow and pulled it back, my muscles tensed for battle. But suddenly the footsteps stopped. "Where could the enemy be?."<br>I waited patiently for a sign of movement, any sign. But nothing happened no one came. Suddenly a small grenade landed and exploded into a cloud of purple gas. The gas stung my eyes and I blinked rapidly to be able to see. I barely made out four men in hazmat suits. Three of them grabbed Rockfist, Runner and Blader who were knocked out by the gas.

The fourth guard walked toward me and Froggy who had also been knocked out. I shot an arrow at the guard but it did not pierce the suit and only slowed him down. The guard punched me and I collapsed my nose searing in pain. He must have had a Seastone knuckle plate.

I slung Froggy on my shoulder and ran as fast as I could. The guard continued to chase us turned and shot two more arrows at the guard. The arrows hit the weakened spot and the collapsed He slowly got up but I ran away I had gotten far away from him.

I placed Froggy on the ground who had just woken up. "What happened he groaned.

"We were attacked, our friends were taken.

"Oh no"

"What do you think he is doing with them.

"I don't know."

"We need to save them"

Froggy and I slowly crept down to the corner and looked around it. I immediately jerked by head back. "There's a guard" I whispered to Froggy.

"We can take him on"

"I know, but It will alert the base."

When the guard walked by Froggy grabbed me and we grappled to the ceiling. Before the guard could look up, we shot down the hall. "There's another guard coming." Froggy said.

"Hide there"

We grappled to the wall compartment and climbed in. I looked out the slats while the guard walked by. "Phewph" whispered Froggy.

I looked around and saw something interesting. "Hey look" I said.

"What?"

"It is a map of the place."

I looked at the map and saw several interesting looking rooms. The one that stood out the most was the _Surgery Room. _"What could go on their." I asked.

"Probably not good as they kidnapped as they kidnapped our friends." Froggy replied.

"Lets check the Research room there" I said pointing to it on the map. "It's on the way."

We looked out the door. "It's clear."

We snuck out of the door and down the hall, hiding in other compartments when needed. Soon we were at the research room. "Oh no" cried Froggy"

I looked and saw what he meant. The notes were about Vivisecting people with devil fruit powers to make some ultimate weapon. "We need to stop him" Froggy exclaimed.

"I've got a plan. When the next guard comes by wrap him up."

When a guard walked by Froggy shoot out his tongue and wrapped his ankles. "Let me go." he shouted as we dragged him in.

I restrained his arms then slipped off his uniform. "Alright all dress up as one of the guards and take you to our Friends. Then we will rescue them"


	11. To Do Harm

**Serpent Chain Saga: Volcano Island Arc: Chapter 11: To Do Harm**

Woke up with a feeling of pain in my torso. Everything was a blur, and my limbs felt numb. When I focused in I saw a man in scrubs standing over me. "What are you doing?" I shouted.  
>"Quiet down" he replied.<p>

"Who are you!?"

"I'm the Surgeon of Death"

"I heard the title belongs to Trafalgar Law"

"But does Trafalgar law mix his surgery and killing."

"Whaa.."

"Oh no I have not killed a patient."

"Phewph"

"You're my first one"

The man grabbed two large skinny hook like devices. I gritted my teeth in pain as he cut along my torso with the devices. After a while he was done but the cut still burned in pain. "That's a good enough sample for now."  
>The ma.. Doctor Death walked out of the room. A guard came up to him carrying Froggy. "I've got a devil fruit user.<br>"Take him to the surgery room" Doctor Death said "I'll get to him...eventually.  
>"Can I get a look at that one" the guard said pointing at my room."<p>

"Alright" Doctor Death replied.

The guard walked into the room, when Doctor Death had gone away he pulled off his helmet. It was Archer. "Arch..."

He interrupted me by covering my mouth with a gloved hand. "Quiet you can't let anyone know." He said. "I can't let you go, that would blow my cover but I can do this."

He grabbed some bandage between the seastone studded metal restraints and my wrists and ankles. Soon sensation restored to my limbs. I realised that now I could use by devil fruit powers. When Archer put his helmet back on and walked out I spat on my restraints causing the metal to fizzle. I pulled as hard as I could and they pulled off.

(Archer's POV)

I carried Froggy into one of the surgery rooms. I really wanted to spring out everyone asking to look at all three patients would arouse suspicion. To get all of my friends free I had to prevent the guards from making their rounds at this area. Soon enough Doctor Death, yes a fitting name, walked out of the room with Rock-Fist. "Is she dead" I said trying as hard as I could to not sound nervous.

"Not yet, that won't be in a long time. I still need to collect samples from them. But I have enough for now."

I was relieved there was still hope. I waited for Doctor Death to leave then walked back into Blader's room. I had to go quick before the next guard came in. "Blader, I have a plan. I want you to try to escape.

He got up and walked out of the room. I went to the intercom and shouted. "Security Breach! Security Breach! Initiate Lockdown!"

'What was that"

"Now we have privacy."

We went into the other rooms and released our friends. "Thanks" said Runner.

"Why do I have to be a damsel in distress." complained Rock-fist."

"I was captured to" said Blader.

"And the fight isn't over." said Runner. "It's about to begin."

"Alright threat cleared" I said into the intercom.

I took of the uniform, it was bulky and sweaty although the seastone knuckles may come in handy. I heard footsteps coming again. These sounder slower and more relaxed. Good, they were off guard.

When they came into view, I shot an arrow hitting one of them, knocking him to ground. Blader blocked a punch from one of them with his sword. Rockfist made stone arms and tackled a guard. Another guard tried to hit her but I shot him with an arrow. Froggy wrapped his tongue around the guard legs, and punched him like crazy. Runner was pinned against a wall by one of the guards trying to kick him. Most of the time she could fight back without arms but this time she couldn't. I shot two arrows at the guard and he fell over. Blader continued clashing with the guard but then made knee blades and knocked him to the ground. Rockfist had gotten up and slammed two guards together. I pulled out on arrow and shot one of the guard. The rest of my friends all grabbed the guard Froggy was fighting and pulled him to the ground. "That's it" said Froggy"

"We still need to get rid of Doctor Death" said Blader.

(Blader's POV)

I ran down the halls until I ran into Doctor Death. He was standing outside a big door. "Hey what do you think of doing surgery on someone who is not tied down."

Doctor Death pulled out his cutters. "I'm fine with that"

I made a dagger in my left hand and knuckle blade on my right. I slammed my blade into Doctor Death's hooks and tried to punch him. He dodged to the left then swiped with one of his hooks.

The hook hit me on my cut and I doubled over in pain. Doctor Death swung his hook again and it barely missed my neck. The third time he swung I ducked slightly and bite down into the hook and my spit made it bend and snap. Doctor Death pulled back his first blade a prepared to attack. When he attacked I made a hole in my knife and caught the hook. I pulled on it bending the hook and snapping it. Then I pushed him to the ground. "Nice job" Runner complimented as she ran up to me with the rest of the crew.

"Thanks"

"This is not over" said Doctor Death.

Suddenly the door burst down. There was a huge gorilla like creature covered with rock and spikes.

(Chaser's POV)

While Captain Blader and his crew were escaping the marines, I was watching them secretly. Their crew walked through the woods, probably toward the mountain. When the marines left I walked through the woods following them by footsteps, broken twigs, and other things left behind.

When I reached the mountain I saw a series of footholds, probably left by Rock-fist climbing up. I climbed up the mountain which would be almost impossible without the footholds. When I reached the top there was a plateau with a cave.


	12. The Ultimate Weapon

**Serpent Chain Saga: Volcano Island Arc: Chapter 12: The Ultimate Weapon **

(Rock-fist's POV)

"Behold! The Ultimate Weapon!". Doctor Death boasted

Me and my friends immediately ran from the creature as it burst out of the door. I tried to run as fast fast as I can but could not keep up with my friends. "Hurry Rock-fist" shouted Runner.

"I'm trying" I insisted.

A metal spike flow by me. I turned around and blocked a few more shots. "Don't stall" shouted Froggy as he dragged me with his tongue. Good thing it wrapped around my rock arms."I was blocking his shots" I complained.

We went around a corner and into a small room. "This won't keep us safe forever, but it will give us time to plan. Rock-fist make a golem and take him on straight up."

"I'm pretty tough but I don't think I can beat that thing"

"Here the rest of the plan. You Froggy tie it up. Me and Runner will climb up it and attack. As for you Archer you just shot Arrows."

"Stone Rock Golem" I shouted and made a large suit of rock armor. Blader climbed on Runner back and made a set of claws. I burst out of the room and confronted the creature. I punched it a few times staggering it but mostly making it mad. The creature punched me in the stomach which hurt despite all the rock between covering me. It punched me a few more times knocking me backwards and onto the ground.

"i'll help" Froggy shouted and wrapped up the creature's legs.

"We will to" said Blader as he and Runner climbed the creatures back and Archer shot it with arrows.

I punched the creature a few times and sidestepped its punches. Blader clawed at the creature's armor crumbling the rock. I slugged the weak areas as hard as I could causing it the roar in pain. The creature backed up slowly. I grabbed the creature to stop it from slamming Blader and Runner into the wall. I tried to hold onto it with all of my strength, but the creature burst out of my grip and flung backward. Runner and Blader jumped of the creature before it slammed into the wall leaving a indent in it.

Archer, taking advantage of the opportunity, shot three arrows at the creature but they did not hurt it. I grabbed it in a headlock and Blader stabbed it repeatedly. The creature growled in pain, but it still kept on fighting. "Guys, maybe the lava can beat this guy." shouted Froggy who continued to hold the monsters legs under wraps.

I separated myself from my armor and ran away quickly, following all of my friends. The monster broke free from my empty golem and chased after us. "The shaft is that way" shouted Archer and we all followed him.

Soon we ran into a brick wall. "It's supposed to be here." Archer shouted.

(Froggy's POV)

"Everyone get to the side." I shouted,

I heard the monster's footsteps as it came closer. My knees were knocking, I was totally scared but I had to do this. Soon the monster appeared and charged at me ignoring the other people. At the last moment I grappled up into the air and the monster plowed into the wall and burst through it. "Nice one Froggy." said Blader.

I looked down the shaft and saw the monster landed on some sort of pod and was climbing up towards us. Rock-fist made a new golem and we climbed aboard. Rock-fist tried to climb down to the pod, but when we were almost there she slipped and we fell. We landed on the pod with a jolt that tilted it. Rock-fist and the monster hung from the side of the pod with all of us clinging on the former.

The monster kicked Rock-fist, and we swayed back and forth. Rock-fist tried to kick back but the monster was not fazed. Archer shot a few arrows at the monster's hands loosening its grip. Blader made a spear and stabbed at it hands. The monster let go of the pod and fell down the shaft. "Nice job guys." said Rock-fist.

"Do you think it's gone." I said.

"It's probably gone."

(Chaser's POV)

When I walked down the cave, it became a man made looking hall. Perfect I was looking for a lair. After a bit of searching I found a map of the place. "Trace I found a secret exit, wait by it, and I will flush out Doctor Death."

I explained to trace where the exit was then I looked at the map and found the vault. After a bit of navigating I found it, all I had to do was wait. Soon I heard a voice. "Uggh that Ultimate Weapon was expensive, I need to check my vault for cash." As soon as he opened the vault I confronted him. "I've you Dr. Death, all I need to do is catch you before the dirty marine does."

"Dirty Marine?" Doctor Death said. "I'll escape and bribe him."

Doctor Death ran down the hall with the money. I aimed right above his shoulder and fired. The bullet whizzed by Doctor Death and hit the wall. If I was aiming at him he would be dead a long time ago, but that was not my plan. Heck if I meant to capture him I could easily have caught up to him.

I kept chasing after Doctor Death while shooting nearby him. Eventually we came across a small round door. Doctor pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and slide down while laughing "I just got away!"

Of course he hadn't.

(Trace's POV)

There was a call on my Transponder Snail. "Trace I found a secret exit, wait by it, and I will flush out Doctor Death."

He then quietly explained how to find the entrance. "Ha!" shouted Nezumi who was nearby. "You now about a secret entrance! Well where is it!"

"I'll show you"

I walked the marines to the location Chaser told me about. When they got their I secretly put Transponder Snail in the tall grass. "So this is it."

"Yes, you just have to wait."

"Well then, leave now."

"Sure"

(Smoker's POV)

I had just heard from Trace to keep the Transponder snail on but keep quiet. I didn't like the idea of being bossed around by a bounty hunter, but I trusted him. Soon there was a voice. "This is the marines. You're under arrest." It was Nezumi.

"Please don't, I have money, lots of it." I didn't not recognize this voice.

"Alright that's a good amount. I'll let you go."

Nezumi was corrupt. I heard rumors but this confirmed it. I saved the conversation and called the Headquarters right away.

We climbed into the pod leveling it. Blader pulled the lever and we went up to the top of the mountain. Rock-fist took us down the mountain, and to the harbor. There we climbed aboard our ship. "Alright guys" announced "We're going down south."

We sailed southward all day. By nightfall we had reached Blader's hometown. "We'll stop here." he announced. "We'll set sail in the morning."

(Chaser's POV)

While Captain Blader and his crew were escaping the marines, I was watching them secretly. Their crew walked through the woods, probably toward the mountain. When the marines left I walked through the woods following them by footsteps, broken twigs, and other things left behind.

When I reached the mountain I saw a series of footholds, probably left by Rock-fist climbing up. I climbed up the mountain which would be almost impossible without the footholds. When I reached the top there was a plateau with a cave.


	13. Catch That Theif!

**Serpent Chain Saga: Monkey D. Luffy Arc: Chapter 13: Catch That Thief!**

(Froggy's POV)

I woke up stretched out taking a deep breath. I got out of bed and suddenly Blader tackled me. "Get off me" I shouted.

"No you rotten thief, give me my money back."

"I didn't take anything."

"Yeah, well why did the bag of money disappear"

"I did not it"

Suddenly Archer walked into the room. "What are you doing" He yelled.

Blader glanced slightly at Archer, but kept his eyes on me "Froggy is a thief"

"C'mon, how do you know it was him" Archer said.

"Yeah you tell him" I said.

Blader stood up "Alright I got a little hot tempered, but 50 million is a lot."

"Lets go to the scene of the crime" said Archer

Archer lead us to the place where the Money was kept. Archer pointed to the ground. "You see those footprints, there high heels. That means none of us stole it"

"What about Rock-fist or Runner." I asked.

They both walked in "We did not do it" said Rock-fist."

"I know that" Blader said. "You guys don't wear shoes."

"Also" said Archer. "The footprints lead off the ship, someone outside this crew took it."

I scanned the coast of the Island we were docked at. "I know who did it" I said.

"Who?" my friends chorused.

"Nami, of the Straw Hats. Their ship is on this island, and Nami has the stickiest fingers of all time".

"But facing the Straw Hats is stupid. Luffy is very protective of his crew" said Archer.

"Also attacking Nami will make Sanji really mad" said Runner.

"I don't care, I want to get our money back."

"I'll go with you" said Rock-fist.

I ran down the plank, onto the dock, and into the city. "Has anyone seen a girl with short orange hair."

"She went that way." the people replied.

I ran as fast as I could "Will you slow down" I heard Rock-fist faintly gasp from far behind me"

"No, you need to run faster."

I finally saw Nami in the distance. "Stop Thief!" I yelled at the top of my lungs"

"What?"

"Nami you rotten thief, I'm gonna make you return every single berri you took. And if you refuse, I'll beat the crap out of you"

Nami pulled out two little sticks, and they turned into a battle staff. "I don't think so"

I shoot out my tongue at the building behind her. "Ha you missed"

I grappled toward Nami feet first. Nami lunged out of the way though. ""Missed me again" She taunted.

I felt a sharp blow to the back of my head knocking me into the street. Before Nami could get to me I stood up and prepared for the next blow.

I dodged it barely, feeling it's breeze as it went by. I dodged Nami's third strike, and her fourth one missed by a mile. Before she could hit back. I tied up the stick with my tongue, and punched her in the face. I punched her a second time and third time, making her fall to the ground in pain. "That should teach you not to put your sticky fingers where they don't belong." I growled.

"What's going on" a voice behind me said.

I turned around and it was a tall blond man in a suit whose hair covered up half of his face. "Why are you hurting Nami" He growled.

"She's a rotten sticky fingered brat."

"Yeah, but she's my sticky fingered brat."

Sanji ran towards me, I shot out my tongue grappling up onto a roof. I watched, Rock-fist chase off Name, perfect distraction. Sanji leapt up into the air and landed on the roof. He jumped at me but I shot my tongue out at shot out of the way, the kick missing me by far. Sanji turned around a lunged at me again. This time I barely enough time to dodge. I shot my tongue at the ground a dodged this kick by inches. Sanji kicked off the wall and his foot stomped down inches from me. "You're gonna pay for hurting Nami."

He swung a few kicks that I dodged. Then He pulled his leg back for a very powerful kick. I dropped to the ground and Sanji spun like a destructive top above me. After a few seconds Sanji was dizzy. Knowing Sanji never used punches, he only used kicks. I tied up his legs with my tongue. "Eww gross, you got my pants wet.

I punched Sanji in the face as hard as I could. I punched him again and again, but he wasn't fazed very much. Then again, he went up against Pearl, Gin, Fishmen, and even Captain Smoker, no wait he didn't fight Smoker.

Sanji then did a awkward jump, and swung out his legs. The kick hit me like an anvil sending me flying back. And this was a weaker kick from him. When I recovered balance I shot my tongue at a faraway building and grappled their. When I got there I repeated this as many times as I could needing to get as far away from Sanji as possible.


	14. Cover Fire

**Serpent Chain Saga: Monkey D Luffy Arc: Chapter 14 Cover Fire:**

(Zoro's POV)

"Hey Zoro" Luffy asked. "What do you think Sanji's doing?"

"Probably fighting a frog man"

"Really?" Luffy asked as If I was actually serious.

"So did he really do it?" he said eagerly.

"What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"No you idiot"

"Aw man"

Well I'm going to check out this town, you can too if you want to."

"Alright"

I noticed that there was a sword fighting dojo on the town, maybe I could check it out. I walked down the street to it, and walked in the door. When I came in, I was filled with nostalgia. The Sensei trained were I did. "Hey I trained with you"

"Roronoa Zoro!" I remember you"

"So how does it feel to have trained with a famous pirate."

"And taught one as well."

"Really?"

"I taught Blader swordsmanship, this is his hometown."

"Well, how about a practice duel for old time's sake"

"Sure thing."

He grabbed four wooden "swords", and threw three of them at me. I caught them and put one in my mouth.

He ran at me with his sword clashing with my three. I swung all three swords at him but he backed off and they missed. I blocked a swing of his with two of my sword and swung at him with the third one. He nervously backed up, but I hit him with my other two swords. "Ow, you beat me" He complained.

"Well I was the best"

"Except Kuina"

"Except Kuina" I repeated, wishing he didn't bring her up

"Sorry Zoro" He replied sympathetically.

"Well I got to go"

I walked out of the dojo and there was Ussop. "What were you doing their Zoro."I got into duel with and and old friend and sparring mate."

"Sounds cool, too bad I missed it."

(Blader's POV)

I walked down the street toward my old dojo with Archer when I saw Zoro and Ussop. I had to be wary. I was not sure Nami had really taken the treasure, and anyway Zoro and Ussop did not always agree with Nami's greed. But all caution flew out the window when Froggy flew through the sky followed by Sanji. "Froggy?" I shouted.

"You know him?" asked Zoro.

"Get them Zoro. I've got your back." Shouted Ussop.

"And I've got your back" said Archer.

Zoro drew all three of his swords with the third one in his mouth. I've occasionally seen that as an emergency tactic but never someone who always did it. I made two short swords, knuckle blades, elbow knives and knee knives. Zoro was a tough enemy and I had to be prepared. "Are you ready" Zoro asked.

I swung both of my swords downward, slamming into Zoro's swords. I tried to to block them but Zoro pushed me of balance. Suddenly two arrows then streaked toward Zoro. He slashed down the first one, and a flying pellet from Ussop knocked out the other one.

I tried to stab at Zoro, taking advantage of his distraction, but he blocked at the last minute. I then tried kneeing him but Zoro caught my leg on the back of his sword and tripped me. For about a second I felt as if I was floating in the air. Then I hit the ground with a powerful thud. I tried as hard as I could to get up but it was like I had a pile of brick on my chest. Archer tried to shot Zoro with his arrow but they were all deflected by Zoro's swords and Ussop's projectiles. Realizing that Zoro was distracted I grabbed one of Zoro's swords with my claws and used it to pull myself up. "It's not over yet."

I retracted one of my sword, and grabbed Zoro's. I used it to block his other swords and tried to kick him in the gut with my knee knives. Zoro backed off causing the kicks to miss. I tried to stab at him but he blocked me attack, then countered. I dodged causing the stab to barely miss. Zoro hit me in the side with the back of his sword very hard. I was hit so hard it felt like I could not move my left. I swung a clumsy swipe but Zoro easily blocked it and sent me down to the ground. As I lay on the ground a projectile flew past up and I heard Archer shout it pain.

(Archer's POV)

I had managed to shot down a projectile but hot sauce flew out of it and into my eyes. My eyes stung so bad I could not see and wasn't paying attention until something hit the back of my head. The blow sent me falling flat on my face. I rolled over and blinked until I could see. It was Ussop and he was pointing his slingshot at me. I saw Zoro holding one of his swords at Blader's neck.I saw Zoro standing over Blader trying to retrieve his sword. "Blader we should surrender."

Blader growled, but then retracted his weapons and return Zoro's sword. That made Zoro sheath his swords, but grabbed them tightly in case he needed them. I then handed my quiver and bow to Ussop."Who was that Froggy guy." Zoro asked.

"He is part of my crew." said Blader. "He went after Nami because she took our money."


	15. Stolen Ship

Chapter 15

(?'s POV)

I walked down the shore to a ship followed by my gang. "You think this is their ship Pete."

"Yup"

We climbed aboard the ship but a girl with no arms confronted us. "What are you doing here."  
>"She has no arms!" shouted Steve my right hand man.<p>

"That will make her easier to beat up." I said pulling out my knife.

I trusted at her with my knife, but the girl kicked me in the wrist. I dropped my knife and clutched my wrist in pain. "Maybe not."

All of the sudden a boy with a long tongue grappled onto the ship followed by a tall blond man with a suit. "I have seen everything today." remarked Steve.

"Oh no" said the blond man. "She's really pretty, but her friend hurt Nami. What do I do."

He tried to get to the tongue boy, but the armless girl stood in his way. The blond man tried to jockey past. "Quick guys, lets slip by."

We opened the trapdoor and slipped under the deck. "Hey look I think those are Devil Fruit boxes." said Steve.

I looked where Steve pointed and saw a group of boxes. Most of them were empty but one was still sealed. I cut the box open with my knife and saw a brown fruit with a slightly bumpy texture. I threw back my knife and ate the fruit, it had a slightly powdery texture but it was alright. "Hey why did you eat the only fruit" said Steve who was brandishing my knife.

I backed off causing a swipe from Steve to miss by a foot at least. I concentrated on my right hand, thinking that it would activate my Devil Fruit Powers. Sure enough it worked, a burst of sand came out of and blinded Steve. I punched him with my good hand knocking him to the ground. "Does anyone else want to fight me."

My other two crew members just backed off slowly."

"Can I keep this knife." Steve asked weakly.

"Sure why not."

"We need to get rid of those people up there on the deck."

"But that guy does not hit girls."

"Not on purpose, but if his vision is clouded" I said making a burst of dirt out of my hand. "There might be an accident."

(Runner's POV)

I continued to block Sanji from getting to Froggy. All of the sudden one of the kids who boarded the boat burst out of the trapdoor. He shot a cloud of dirt at Sanji who kicked wildly. A kick hit me in the stomach sending me backwards. My stomach felt like it was hit by a brick "Oh no" screamed Sanji "I hit a girl! I hit a girl!"

I flew into Froggy and both of them fell into the water and sank quickly. That was the problem with devil fruits, you can't swim. I saw the water get darker and darker, as we sank down. Suddenly there was something coming down to us. It was Sanji. He grabbed me by the waist and started to bring me up. I pointed to Froggy with my foot, Sanji looked at me with frustration but grabbed him anyway. As he pulled us up the water got lighter. Soon we all broke surface, and took deep breaths. Sanji pulled us to the shore and on to it. "Thanks, you saved me." Froggy said.

"I only saved you because she wanted me to." Sanji said pointing to me.

Then Sanji looked at me. "I'm so sorry! so sorry! I know why you're mad!"

"I'm not mad because you hit me. I'm mad because those guys stole my ship!"

"Alright alright, maybe you guys could use our ship. I'll talk to Luffy"


	16. Quit Monkeying Around

Chapter 16:

(Rock-fist's POV)

I continued to chase after Nami. She was really fast but I keep on going after her. Soon I managed to corner her into a dead end. I made rock-gloves and prepared for a fight. Nami pulled out her staff and swung it at me. But I grabbed it and pulled it out of her hands. I smacked Nami over the head and she fell over. "I got you Nami. Now give us our money back.  
>"I don't think so."<br>"Well that doesn't matter."  
>"Luffy doesn't think so either."<br>I turned around and there he was. Standing their with his red jack rolled up jeans, and his famous straw hat. He looked at me with an expression of calm fury. "Why are you hurting my friend."  
>"She stole from me."<br>"I'll forgive you, but not before beating you up."  
>Luffy stretched his fist back about 10 feet and slung it forward while shouting "Gum Gum Pistol".<p>

I tried to dodge, but the fist hit me in the stomach sending me flying back. Hitting the ground would have really hurt me, except I managed to absorb the impact with my rock powers. "If that's the way you want to play it. Stone-Rock Golem!."

The street cracked and crumbled into small rocks. Those float up and formed a stone golem around me. I charged at Luffy swing a huge haymaker, but he jumped out of the way. "Gum Gum Pistol he shouted and a fist hit me in the back, crumbling my armor a little.  
>I turned around and hit Luffy in the gut with a powerful punch. When I hit him his stomach compressed like rubber, then again he is rubber. I grabbed Luffy's head and stretched it up about 5 feet and snapped it back. Luffy was dazed a little, but soon snapped out of it. I tried to slam my fist on Luffy, but he dodged out of the way. Luffy then swung his leg in a wide arc while shouting "Gum Gum Whip!"<br>Luffy's leg slammed against mine, and he tried to pull me down. I stepped on the leg, and he tripped and shot over to me. I tackled Luffy and pinned him down. Luffy tried to squirm free but it was to no avail. He tried harder but only got his head out. Luffy began to suck up air while shouting. "Gum Gum Balloon".  
>Luffy suddenly inflated him belly to a huge size. I tried to keep him down, but I couldn't. I rolled of Luffy and fell to the ground. When I got up Luffy started throwing random punches. while shouting "Gum Gum Gatling."<p>

The punches got faster and faster. I was getting constantly hit, and couldn't punch him back. The rock armor around me started to crumble, and soon there was little left.

I could not let Luffy win like this. I had to keep fighting "Stone-Rock Giant." I shouted.

The crumbled rock on the ground rolled to my limbs, and attached to them. Soon I had long rock limbs. Luffy pulled back his fist and shot it forward while shouting "Gum Gum Pistol!"

I grabbed his fist and swung him around in a half circle. He swung his free fist at me yelling a similar battle cry. I caught this attack to, but Luffy then planted one foot on the ground and pulled the other far back. "Gum Gum Axe!" he shouted as the foot came hurtling toward me.

I let got of Luffy and dodged the incoming kick. I grabbed Luffy's ankle and slammed him against the ground. Luffy let out a battle cry and hit me in the stomach with a powerful punch. The rock absorbed most of the impact, but a good deal of it hurt my stomach. I tried to attack Luffy, but the pain in my stomach slowed me down, and he hit me with his Gum Gum Whip. Having skinner legs, and being taller reduced my balance.

I toppled over with Luffy dodging to the side to avoid me. I tried to get up but Luffy kicked me, and I rolled onto my back. Luffy walked over to me, then shot his foot up in the air while shouting "Gum Gum Axe!". Perfect, a huge attack that gives me time to attack.

I grabbed Luffy's other foot and threw him forward. Luffy turned around mid air, and threw a punch. I swayed to the side, and dodged the attack. I punched him in the stomach and pinned him down. "Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Luffy, the man who's going to be king of the pirates!"

Luffy shot both of his hands forward. I dodged out of their way, and they grabbed on to a building down the road. Suddenly, Luffy shot toward me shouting "Gum Gum Sickle!"

Luffy's arm hit my golem right below where I was ripping to in half. The top half where I was in flew through the air. I pushed my hands forward to block the street, but that crumbled my golem. "I think that's enough punishment." said Luffy.

Suddenly, down on street came Blader, Archer, Zoro and Ussop. Down another came Runner, Froggy, and Sanji.

"They stole our ship!" yelled Runner.

"Who? Nami?"

"I couldn't have. I'm right here."

"It was this group of four punks. One of them tricked me into hitting a girl!"

"I remember those guys" said Blader.

"Do you think we can let them borrow our ship?" asked Sanji.

"I think we'll let them. For a fee." Nami said shaking the bag of money.

"That's not fair!" complained Blader.

"How about half."

Nami grumbled, but poured the money out of the bag. She split the pile and gave half of it to Blader.


	17. How Does Nami Win the Eating Contest

**Serpent Chain Saga: Monkey D. Luffy Arc: Chapter 17: Nami Wins the Eating Contest, but How Does She?**

(Blader's POV)

"Ah" said Luffy walking out of the cabin. "Some nice fresh meat to eat. I bet I could eat more then everyone else."

"No" said Froggy. "I can eat more."

"Do you want to have a contest?"

"Sure"

"Sanji cook us up lots of food. We're having an eating contest."

"No" Sanji yelled.

"I'll join" said Nami.

"WHAT!" Luffy and Froggy chorused.

"You would never win!" Luffy cried.

"You would have no chance" Froggy remarked.

"I'll make anything for you Nami" Sanji said in a cheesy romantic voice.

Sanji threw lots of pieces of meat onto the grill. After about a half hour of hearing Luffy and Froggy complaining about their hunger, Sanji walked back onto the deck with a huge platter of meat. The pile was about a foot and a half in height, and three feet in diameter. When Sanji placed the platter down on the table, Luffy and Froggy stared at it with greed, but Nami looked like she didn't care. "Alright guys" said Sanji. "Here are the rules. When I say go, eat as much as you can. If you puke, your score is brought down to zero."

"3-2-1 GO!"

Luffy and Froggy started stuffed themselves. Luffy used his rubber powers to stretch his cheeks, and Froggy used his tongue to grab the meats easier. Nami however just watched Luffy and Froggy eat, not doing anything. "Why aren't you eating?" I asked.

"I don't feel like it."

"Nami looks so.." Sanji tried to say but Zoro cut him off with a punch.

Eventually Luffy and Froggy started to eat slower, but continued to eat. They keep eating and eating until the last piece was gone. Sanji spoke up: "Well looks like the score is: Luffy: 51, Froggy: 49. and Nami: 0 "

Suddenly Luffy and Froggy walked slowly toward the edge of the ship while groaning. I heard gurgling and sloshing, and decided not to look. "Alright" said Sanji "Looks like this is a tie."

"I don't think so." said Nami.

She held up a little piece of meat the size of my thumb. Luffy and Froggy turned around and cried "NOOO!".

But it was too late. Nami dropped the tiny meat piece down into her mouth and swallowed. "Nami wins!" cried Sanji.

"Cheater!" accused Froggy and Luffy.


End file.
